Ready Smile!! (Song)
'Ready Smile!! '''is a song performed by i☆Ris and has been used as the first opening of the 3rd season of the anime, ''PriPara. The song was also used as an insert song in the anime. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Get dance!! PuriPara kyō wa motto Dance!! Kagayaku yo mune no Rainbow tokimeki no Neverland Dream of live sunaona kimochi ga ī yo ne Kotoba ja hakarenai Music Nogasenai ne ima sugu happī deizu dakishimetai Crystal rainbow shower egaku yo Shooting star Akogare kanau sutēji made unmei no takuto de Show time!! Kurōzetto wo akete mabushī mirai e Kami aidoru datte natte miseru yo Smile!! Ready parade kyō wa motto Dance!! Kagayaku yo mune no Rainbow tokimeki no Neverland |-| Kanji= Get dance！！　プリパラ　今日はもっと Dance！！輝くよ胸のRainbow　トキメキのNeverland いつか叶えたいもの　それじゃ満たせないもの ドキドキなメロディがもうすぐ聞こえるよ 決して無くせないもの　これは譲れないもの Let's start！！ミラクルな友情はForever Dream of live　素直な気持ちが良いよね コトバじゃ　はかれないMusic 逃せないね　今すぐハッピーデイズ抱きしめたい Crystal rainbow shower　描くよ　Shooting star 憧れ叶うステージまで　運命のタクトでShow time！！ クローゼットを開けて　眩しい未来へ 神アイドルだってなってみせるよ Smile！！Ready parade　今日はもっと Dance！！輝くよ胸のRainbow　トキメキのNeverland |-| English= Get dance!! Today we will do more PriPara Dance!! The rainbow which shines on your chest will take you to the Neverland in a heartbeat The things that you want to come true someday won't always satisfy you The melody of your heartbeat will be heard soon Things that never existed is what I I forget about so Let's start! This everlasting friendship of miracles Honestly, I'm feeling good about the dream of live Words can't be measured when it comes to music I won't let them go away as I want to hold these happy days right now The Crystal rainbow shower draws the Shooting star Longing for that stage I dream of, my tact of destiny will create my Show time!! Open the closet to your bright future as I will show you how to become a divine idol Smile!! Today there will be a Ready parade Dance!! The rainbow which shines on your chest will take you to the Neverland in a heartbeat Full Version Romaji= Get dance!! PuriPara kyō wa motto Dance!! Kagayaku yo mune no Rainbow tokimeki no Neverland Dream of live sunaona kimochi ga ī yo ne Kotoba ja hakarenai Music Nogasenai ne imasugu happī deizu dakishimetai Crystal rainbow shower egaku yo Shooting star Akogare kanau sutēji made unmei no takuto de Show time!! Kurōzetto wo akete mabushī mirai e Kami aidoru datte natte miseru kara Close my eyes omoide wo tsudzuru nōto wo Mite iru dake ja tarinai Korekara desho! Masshirona mirai wo nurikae ni ikou Princess of Wonderland odorō yo Little star Atsui yūki no kyanbasu ni tobikiri no kiseki wo Show time!! Lady ankōru no tobira hiraite Tamerawazu ni gyutto kitai shichae yo I wish a dream come true Crystal rainbow!! Sekaijū no supottoraito mukerareta yona Princess owaranai tabi no mukō e Tamerawazu ni gyutto fumidashichae yo Smile!! Ready parade kyō wa motto Dance!! Kagayaku yo mune no Rainbow tokimeki no Neverland |-| Kanji= Get dance！！　プリパラ　今日はもっと Dance！！　輝くよ胸のRainbow　トキメキのNeverland いつか叶えたいもの それじゃ満たせないもの ドキドキなメロディがもうすぐ聞こえるよ 決して無くせないもの これは譲れないもの Let's start！！　ミラクルな友情はForever Dream of live　素直な気持ちが良いよね コトバじゃ　はかれないMusic 逃せないね　今すぐハッピーデイズ抱きしめたい Crystal rainbow shower　描くよ　Shooting star 憧れ叶うステージまで　運命のタクトでShow time！！ クローゼットを開けて　眩しい未来へ 神アイドルだってなってみせるから 出来ない事はないよね 乗り越えちゃえば良いよね スペシャルなコーデフルコースで決めちゃうよ 高鳴っていくハートに 説明はつかないけど Best friend！！　迎えに行こう最高のSymphony Close my eyes　思い出を綴るノートを 見ているだけじゃ足りない これからでしょ！真っ白な未来を塗り替えに行こう Princess of Wonderland　踊ろうよLittle star 熱い勇気のキャンバスに　とびきりの奇跡をShow time！！ Lady　アンコールの扉開いて 躊躇わずにギュっと期待しちゃえよ I wish a dream come true 君の笑顔が　叶いますように　Crystal rainbow！！ 世界中のスポットライト向けられたよな 眩しさで息もできない特別な１ページを Crystal rainbow shower　描こうよ　Dreaming star さぁ、ステージにダイスキを抱きしめにおいでIt's show time！！ Princess　終わらない旅の向こうへ 躊躇わずにギュっと踏み出しちゃえよ Smile！！　Ready parade　今日はもっと Dance！！　輝くよ胸のRainbow　トキメキのNeverland |-| English=